Memories of Love
by Eve Prime
Summary: Optimus is in love. Well maybe. And you would not believe who is apart of the love triangle. Part of my own head cannon with Female Optimus. Sequel to my story Five Times.
1. Chapter 1

Ratchet opened up an emergency ground bridge. He turned towards the portal and waited for the team who had been out to emerge. A moment later Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead came rushing in, stopping with loud screeches. Just behind was the one he had truly worried about. Optimus Prime. She rolled in, nonchalantly coming to a stop as Ratchet shut off the power to the bridge. He waited a moment as his best friend transformed.

"Welcome back. I hope the mission was a success." The team showed him that each of them had what seemed to be a good amount of energon. "Wonderful. We might not have to run on fumes for another day." Ratchet knew he was being short, but he really didn't care that none of the others could see his humor. Though he didn't know if he could call it humor if no one was laughing.

"Well it is good that we have retrieved the energon, but I think it is time for you to all go and retrieve our human friends." Optimus took the energon from the three Autobots so they could transform and head for the high school. Ratchet turned back to the counsel, inputting knew data from there latest scans. Optimus returned a moment later and joined him at the counsel.

 **So how was the mission?'**

 **'Alright. Though Bumblebee had a bit of an issue coming up to speed near the end. I would like you to check him over when he gets back. Just to make sure it is nothing serious.**

 **Well then we will have to postpone our ride a little. I was thinking Chili. I hear they have some nice views.'** Ratchet looked over at his friend and saw she had a small smile on her face. He and Optimus had been spending quite a bit of time together lately and in that time he had figured out ways to make his friend smile again. He even got his stoic Prime to laugh once and it had made his spark soar. He loved it when he was the one to make her happy.

 **'I think Chili would be wonderful. I trust your judgement. And I don't mind postponing if it has something important to do with the team.** Ratchet nodded and they descended into a comfortable silence. Soon enough he base would go up a few decibel levels and this moment would be gone. It would be about an hour until they got to be alone again and Ratchet was counting down the moments.

* * *

 **c:* I'mmm baaack! What up you guys. Look who's back. Another Transformers story with fem Optimus. Muahaha! I will now rope you all into reading another one of my multi chapter story's. And you vets know what that means. Crappy update schedule! Whoo. Ya. So this time round, I actually have some of the chapter done ahead.  
**

 **And there is the problem. I don't really know where I want this story to go. I know that Ratchet and Optimus are getting together. (Ya ya. You all already saw it coming so don't whine about spoilers. Now when it is going to happen, you don't know. So there.) Any who. My problem is I don't know if I want this to look into Optimus' back story, or if I want this to just fallow along with the series, but with a bit more character development. Now both plots are going to happen, just when is the question.**

 **SO! Tell me what you want. Optimus back story (My version with a lot of Evelyn/Megatronus) or just going along with the season but building on Ratchets and Optimus' relationship. So ya. Weigh in. Also. Once again the title is up for debate. It kind of depends on what the plot of the story is. But if you have a mind blowing title that is so cool, it doesn't even matter what the plot is, I wouldn't be apposed to using then, we have a working title.  
**

 **And that's it. I can't wait to get this started and I hope you all are as excited as I am. See you all soon and make sure to tell me what you think. Love Ya.**

 **P.S. This is whatever the Autobot sending is.' I don't know the name. You act like I could just google Ohh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well the votes have been caste. By three people. Ahem ahem. Anyways, my three first reviewers noahlemon, Moocky and Evelyn Prime have decided that seeing Optimus's past (noahlemon I am roping you in with the other two. Sorry.) was what they wanted and so that is what we all get. And really I am excited about the decision. I have been wanting to write this for a while and have lots of idea's. So I hope everyone likes the direction this is going. And if you don't, next time tell me.**

 **Any who. Hope you all enjoy and leave a review if you have an opinion. Or just go mindlessly along with the crowd. Whatever you decide. I'm not bitter. Who's bitter. I mean we hard working writers are only trying to make you all happy, and when I ask for your opinion, who would expect an opinion. I mean it takes a couple of days to write a chapter, and only five minuets to write a review. But hey, you all have lives to get back to.**

 **Well anyways. That's my way of being passive aggressive about how you all sucked at reviewing. I usually don't mind, its just, when I ask your guy's opinion, I really want to know. So please, if you never review at least say something about what you want to see in a story when asked. It means so much to writers and it isn't the hardest thing to do. So this is all I am going to say, unless one of you say something really really awful. I hope you enjoy, and if you could, just take five minuets and leave a review. And thank you for all who do. It makes me smile and want to write, just to make you all happy. And I'm sorry about being so serious, but I just needed to say my piece. Hope we can still be friends. :)**

 **Oh. And since I know the way this story is going the new name for this story is "Memory of Love." I hope its not to sappy.**

* * *

Ratchet and Optimus had finally been able to get away when the team had broken off for there study time. Ratchet had made sure that Bumblebee was okay and it turned out he just needed new tires. After that it hadn't taken long for the oldest two Autobots to leave for some time alone after the onslaught of noise and energy. Both Optimus and Ratchet looked forward to just being able to talk without worry. And the others all looked forward to the gossip that came whenever those two left.

"So what do you think they are going to talk about while here gone?" Unlike normal, it was Rafael who broached the topic. Miko just flashed him a wide smile.

"Well probably when the wedding will be. Or how many kids to spark." Everyone else just laughed her off. Optimus and Ratchet were just friends. Right? Well Raf didn't seem to think that because he got way to excited at the prospect of his two friends finding happiness within each other.

"Do you think? That would be awesome! Just think of Optimus and Ratchet together. Think of Ratchet smiling and Optimus smiling. That would be amazing. Don't you think?" Jack along with the others shuddered at the thought of Ratchet smile ling. He only ever did that when he was about to end you.

"Miko was joking, Raf. I mean those two are just friends. I mean sure, they have been standing a bit closer to each other. And holding hands every now and then. And Ratchet has actually been smiling more whenever Optimus is around. And I have seen her smile at him. And," That's when everyone stopped. A flood of thought came rushing to them and It hit them all at once. "And I think they might be totally together. How did we not see this sooner?" Everyone started freaking out. totally forgetting there homework.

"Ya! I mean they have been going out and doing things alone more and more." Everyone was talking all at once, trying to figure out how they had missed them being together. That is until the voice of reason rang out thru the chaos.

"Wait! What if this is how they act around each other?" This caused a pause. "I mean, how much do we know about there past? This could be how they have always acted and they have only recently been more comfortable around us to let there guard down. So we might all be freaking out for nothing."

Arcee's words seemed to calm them all down for a moment, but then the points from before seemed to prove otherwise and doubt reared its ugly head. Everyone one went back to there homework, but it was hard to concentrate on math when there was other more interesting things to think about.

After another hour Arcee got up to get some energon for the group. As she made her way down the hallway she passed by the relic safe and that's when she saw a light shinning thru under the door. After a moments thought, Arcee entered the safe, trying to find out what was causing the light. She looked around and saw one of the relics was glowing blue.

Now it was protocol to just leave the relics alone, let them be because they were old and tended to do strange things. But as Arcee was about to turn and go, she felt something pulling at her net and for some reason, she couldn't look away. As she looked at the relic, it changed from a blue light to a purple light.

As she stared at it memories of the earlier conversation rose in her mind. And as the thoughts rose, her head was filled with pictures of Optimus and all the things she had done and before she knew it, the relic was in her hands and she was making her way towards the main room. Arcee didn't really know what she was doing, but it felt important for her to take the relic out to the others.

She soon arrived out to the others and just kinda stopped. She wasn't able to move anymore. She thought she heard the others asking what the matter was, but as they looked down at the Relic in her hand, they two were all struck by the thought of the earlier conversation and then thoughts of there leader filled there heads. And then everything went black.


	3. We Aren't In Kannsas

**Hey. So, umm. Well this is awkward. Would you believe that 100 Ninjas broke into my apartment and killed my family? No? Uh, well would you believe that 50 Ninja's broke into my apartment and stole my computer and I have been on a quest for the past couple months in search of it? No? Well sense I am board of that Get Smart joke, I am going to just let you know that RL has been kicking my butt and I am finally able to get a couple of shots in.**

 **So my apologies for how long this has taken and I hope it is worth it. I was debating wither or not to make this a long chapter or short chapter. So we went with medium chapter. And by we, I mean me. Cause I write every word all by myself. *BANG BANG* "Shut up ghost writer! I am trying to convince them you don't exists." Jeese. How rude. Back in my day a captive knew when to make noise and when not to. Hummph (That moment your authors note just get derailed.) :/**

 **Oh well. Anyways. I am trying to get the next chapter out cause I just seem to just keep leaving you on cliffhangers, which for you isn't fair so I'm sorry. I make no promises about the next chapter and when it will be out, but I hope its soon. And if anyone would like to take it upon themselves to kick me in the butt and nag me till the chapter is out, I will not be mad. We authors occasionally need a kick in the pants to get things done.**

 **So ya. I hope to see you all soon. But RL is known for kidnapping me. By for now.**

* * *

The first thing Jack realized was the pounding in his head. After some time of not moving, Jack tried to open his eyes and was met by darkness. He looked around, trying to see if there was any light around him. After a moment he saw a light blue light off in the distance. Slowly making his way towards the glow the light quickly grew stronger and he saw that he was getting closer to a mass. A very familiar mass.

"Arcee? Arcee is, uh, that you?" In the growing light, Jack could see that whoever it was was starting to move. Jack instinctively moved back a little bit so he wouldn't be squished. Looking up, his human eyes were soon met by two glowing purple eyes that looked from him to the space above him. Jack made some noise and soon had Arcee's optics back on him.

"Jack? What happened? Are you okay?" Arcee moved down to be closer to Jack's level.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Are you okay?" Arcee nodded her head. "So do you see anyone else around here?" He watched as the purple glow turned away from him and assumed Arcee was scanning the room.

"Yeah. Over there, I see two big lumps and then two smaller ones. I assume they are the rest of the team." They suddenly heard a groan coming from the direction of the lumps.

"You, ow, would be correct in that assumption." Well Bulkheads deep voice was unmistakable. Bumblebee also chimed in saying how he and Raf were okay. Then, all the bots turned on their lights illuminating the dark. Looking around, the area they were in seemed to have gotten smaller since before. It was a bit disconcerting.

"Well does anyone know where we are? And how we can get back to the silo?" Jack along with the other kids were looking up at their guardians. Arcee was about to to comment when suddenly the area they were in flashed with a blinding light, causing everyone to have to close their eyes. Opening them again a moment later, Jack saw they were in a different area. Well great. He was getting tired of blinding lights sending him to different areas.

All around him were giant stacks, filled with what looked like the grey data pads Ratchet was always carrying around. Looking up, Jack saw that this new room they were in had a very, very high ceiling. Turning around, Jack saw something he thought he would never see. At the end of the stack they were in, stood a grey giant Transformer looking down at two tiny data pads. Looking up at Arcee as she gasped, Jack saw shock on her face.

"This is, impossible. This place doesn't exist."

"Arcee. Where are we? What is this place?" Arcee looked down at Jack, her purple optics meeting his brown eyes.

"This is the Iacon Hall of Records. We are on Cybertron." Jack felt his jaw join Rafeal's and Miko's jaw on the floor.

"Well how is that possible? I've been to Cybertron, and it doesn't look anything like this." Jack saw that none of the Autobots weren't looking at him anymore instead they were looking at the other bot. Then suddenly they were moving over towards they grey Autobot. "Well I'm glade we got that all sorted out." The three humans ran trying to keep up with the Autobots.

"Hey. Excuse me? Can you please tell me what this place is?" The Transformer didn't respond or even acknowledge Arcee's question. "I mean I know that this is the Hall of Records, but I am wondering what the year is. I realize that this is probably a stupid question, but I just…" Just then the grey Transformer turned away from them and started walking away from them towards the end of the stacks cutting off Arcee's questions. Fallowing behind him, they couldn't understand why he wasn't answering them. Getting to the end of the stacks Jack watched as this Transformer turned and looked around and after a moment he seemed to find what he was looking for.

"Hey. Clerk. I need you. Now!" Startled a bit by the sudden bras and angry voice that came from the tall bot, team Prime sort of understood why he hadn't answered Arcee. Hearing the clanging of a Transformer running, soon a blue transformer came up and, with his head bowed, came to a stop in front of the other Transformer. Looking at the body of the blue Transformer, Jack couldn't help realizing how similar the bots frame was to Bumblebee's.

"Well maggot, you done wasting my time or do I need to teach you about wasting a Senators time?" The smaller blue bot shook his head. "Good. Now I need to know if there is anymore pads on this subject." The team was stunned to silence by how awful this supposed senator was treating this records clerk.

"Well sir. If there are no others over in their area, then these are the only pads that we have." Blue was suddenly cut off by Grey's hand hitting Blue's cheek and sending him flying to the ground. Fear was evident in the younger bots eyes at the older bot stood over him looking down in disgust at the other bot.

"Do you think me stupid? Do you think I cannot see that there are no more pads over there?" Lifting his ped, Grey slammed the offending extremity into Blue's chest. "If I were so net damaged, then I would have your position. But as I do not, assume I have actually used my mind before. Unlike you."

Well this was all it took for Bulk. Moving forward, Bulkhead stood in front of the giant bot. "Now look hear you slag heap. Just cause you get a polish every now and then, doesn't mean you can talk to this kid like that. No one has that right. Especially a weakling like you." Grey didn't even acknowledge Bulkhead. He just continued staring down at the scared bot. "Hey! I said knock it off."

Grey still didn't look at Bulk. Instead he leaned down and grabbed the bot by his throat and picked him up, and dragged him thru Bulkhead. Gasping, Bulk jumped back, surprised by what had just happened. Grabbing at his chest, Bulkhead's hands didn't go thru.

"What the Well just happened?" Everyone else was just as confused. Reaching out wither hand, Arcee let her servo drag thru the grey Transformers body, surprised how her appendage just disappeared for a moment in the other bots body and then reappeared after he had passed.

"We aren't actually here." Jack couldn't believe what Arcee had just said. "Its like when you three were stuck in that alternate dimension. You could see us. Here us. But couldn't touch us. That's what's happening here. We were sent to the past of a different dimension. We can see, but can't touch." Jack still had a hard time wrapping his head around all of this, but it made sense. A feeling a foreboding sunk deep into Jack's stomach, remembering how hard it had been to get out of the other dimension the last time and how they had almost not made it. He was not looking forward to this at all.

"Look scum. I don't want to be here, but I need this for my speech. So you find me more of what I need, or I will have you sent out to the mines. And you won't need to worry about the new equipment they install because you will be missing your arm." Arcee couldn't help but cringe at how bad that threat was, but it seemed to be scaring the poor clerk who was shaking from fear.

"Please sir. I didn't mean to offend you sir. I just,…"

"I don't care for you apologies, stupid. Or for your excuses. I want my information right now." Throwing the poor clerk to the ground, Team Prime was getting frustrated that they couldn't do anything to stop Grey and even more annoyed that that growing crowd wasn't doing anything either.

"Hey! That's enough!" Everyone turned to the voice in the room and were surprised to see a small femme standing at the end of the stack. This kid was smaller then Arcee, but the glare she had seemed to have put a small stop on the fight.

"And who are you pip squeak?" With a glare the grey bot stalked over to the small bot and his giant stature made her look even smaller.

"I am Evelyn Pax. Head clerk of the Great Halls of Records. And you, Senator Metoris, are no longer welcome here in our great halls."


	4. The Start of Something New

Jack felt his jaw drop straight to the floor. No way, was that Optimus. And from the looks on the others faces, they were all just as surprised that this tiny Femme was the last Prime, savior of Cybertron. And yet, as Jack looked over her tiny frame, his eyes were drawn to the look on her face and there in lie the similarities. Her face was stern and all business and he could imagine a silver face plate covering that mouth, leaving only her star blue eyes to pierce his sole.

"Who the slag do you think you are, tiny that you can say such a thing to a senator?" Jack watched as Optimus, or at this point in time, Evelyn Pax, stalked up to the giant mech, hands on her hip plates with a glare that could kill.

"As previously stated, I am head clerk here at the hall, and you have been unnecessarily rude and abrasive towards the employees here at the hall. Now you need to leave, or I will have you removed." Evelyn didn't seem to notice or care how angry her words made the senator, as she just kept glaring. Which also didn't seem to help as her defiance to his supposed bravado just made him more angry.

"Why you little slag heap. Your spark isn't worth letting live." Lifting his arm, Metoris moved to strike Evelyn and Jack, along with the rest of team Prime all moved forward to stop the massive brute, just to remember that they couldn't do a blessed thing. With his hand high above his shoulder, ready to strike at any moment, Evelyn still wouldn't move an inch. Metoris realizing that he was not going to get his way without beating the tiny clerk, started his swing. Only to have his arm grabbed and his entire body flung to the ground by a big green mech. Jack was taken aback and stood there, not knowing how to process what had just happened.

"Thank you Rimshot. Now if you wouldn't mind escorting him out of the building." Evelyn moved to the side, letting Rimshot pull the struggling mech towards the exit. "I apologize everyone for the disturbance. I hope this has not interfered to much in anyone's work. And should anyone require help, the clerks here at the Hall of Records and myself would be more than happy to help. Thank you for your patience." Turning, Evelyn made her way out of the row they were all standing in.

"Well that was, weird." The laugh Raf got from Arcee seemed to say that weird didn't even cover what had just happened. Suddenly, Jack felt as if he was being pulled along on a skate board, being dragged behind Evelyn. The others seemed to move with him and they watched as Evelyn met up with Rimshot again.

"Thank you very much for your help. Are you okay? I know Metrois has quite the, swing." Rimshot just shrugged.

"Its nothing. I am just glade you are okay. You have been so kind to me and to the other wrekers. Teaching us to read and wright. i couldn't let anything happen to you Miss Pax."

"Well you have all been such good students and friends to me, it is the least I can do. And then there is the fact that without wreckers, there would be no Cybertron, so it only makes sense to educate those who do the most work. Unlike some senators we know." Both bots laughed at her words. Rimshot said goodbye for the day and left out the same door Metrois was escorted out of. Evelyn turned and made her way further into the hall of records, passing by some people who were sitting studying, or writing.

"Well after all that excitement, I don't know what else could go on in the day of Evelyn Pax, Head Clerk of Iacon." Ratchet just glared at Bulkhead.

"Well I think you are about to be proven wrong, unless I am mistaken about that color pattern." Everyone looked to the desk Eve was approaching and immediately recognized the orange and white coloring of their resident Medic. Ratchet was immediately enthralled. It had been a long time since he had thought about his first meeting with Eve, and he couldn't help remember his bad behavior to his best friend.

"Sorry about the wait sir. Here are the pads you requested. Is there any other pads you need or anything else you require?"

"Well its about time. There is a very sick senator at the hospital and if I don't hurry with finding his cure, things will not go well. And where were you? Prancing about ignoring my requests." Jack glared at Ratchet, who looked positively blue with embarrassment. But unlike team Prime, Eve just smiled down at the frustrated medic.

"Actually I was throwing a rowdy senator from the building. And I do apologize for the delay. I am sure I have no idea how stressful it is for you to have someone's life hanging in the balance and needing to find the cure in so many documents." Ratchet looked thoroughly stomped on, suddenly feeling bad for his earlier words. He knew it wasn't this clerks fault some senator was winning about a 31 hour virus that would be gone in the morning.

"I, am sorry about being so angry at you. It really has been a stressful day. If you wouldn't mind still helping me, I am looking for the right cure for the Bivolian scrap virus." Eve smiled even wider, sliding out the chair beside Ratchet. She Grabbed a couple of the pads and started scanning.

"Of course. I will start on these and you can have those. I am sure we have a lot of reading to get thru."

Team Prime watched as the two got to work and it dawned on them that this was the start of a very old friendship. Leave it to Evelyn to look past Ratchet's snarky exterior and see the frazzled medic underneath, who just need a break from idiotic senators and there stupid problems.

"She really is the kindest, isn't she?" Miko looked up at Ratchet, who's eyes were glued to the scene.

"Yes she is. With her help I found what I was looking for in under 15 minuets. If she hadn't have helped me cure that senator, it would have been my job, and I would have been sent to the mines to work myself to death in a job I wan't built for. She really did save my life that day." Smiling, they all turned there attention back just as the scene was changing.

* * *

 **Boom! I finally did it! I finished this freaking chapter! It has taken forever, but it is done. Ugh, ya'll don't know the struggle. First I started a new job, then I lost my old computer to old age. Then I lost this chapter about 8 MILLION times to the 90 day save policy that has. So, for real, the struggle has been hard and I didn't think I was ever going to get this darn chapter out.**

 **But here it is! I have done it and now you have it. We have our first steps in the long friendship that exists between Ratchet and Optimus. And maybe a little more, humm? CX Anyways. Here is the next chapter and I am sorry for how short the chapter is, though if it was longer than well, it would have probably taken another 12 years.**

 **Where was I? Dragging out my authors note way to long. Right. So yeah, hopefully you enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	5. I'm Falling I'm Falling, I'm

**Bwahah! Another chapter in only a day, and not in oh, say, (does some math) 6 months since the last chapter. Still sorry about that, by the way. Anywho. Here is another chapter and it is sticking with the short chapter trend, so I can try to get you the chapters faster. We shall see how that goes.  
**

 **Anyways. Hope you enjoy the chapter. And that's about it. Yup. Now I am just dragging this out. Okay. Ima go now. BYEEEE!**

* * *

In a flash of blue light, the scene changed from Ratchet and Evelyn talking to Evelyn walking thru a giant room that was illuminated by the thousands of blue lights that lined the walls. Jack couldn't help the awe this sight inspired, all the bots moving up and down the walls on moving platforms with arms loaded with pads. It was, amazing.

"This is the great archive room. It holds millions of years of Cybertronion history." The children couldn't believe how, big the room was. And Jack guessed every one of those blue lights was a data pad with old and new stories. Not only was it breath taking for the children, it was heart breaking for their guardians who knew that, they would never be able to see this building again. It had been one of the first places destroyed by Megatron when he started his rampage. It was, hard to think of all the lost history that would forever be lost.

Evelyn walked towards a desk where about four other bots were sitting watching a screen. Walking up behind them and looked down at the screen, Eve watched for a moment, confused about what the news was talking about/ "Anything new on Cybertron, or all the same depressing news?" The bots turned around to look at their boss, startled by her sudden appearance behind them.

"Seems to be so far, but they promised that in a minuet of two they would be bringing us the latest news on that last Gladiatorial fight. So, there is that." The young bot who was speaking turned to his boss again and smiled at her. "I only tell you because I know how much you fallow that barbaric sport that, and I quote, 'Is a relic of the past and should stay in the past,' end quote." Eve laughed at the young bot.

"Well aren't you cheeky today. And just because it sounds preachy, doesn't make it untrue. It is perpetuating a time when we were uneducated and barbaric. It keeps good smart bots in slavery like conditions, when we should be educating every class. Not only those who are created to be in charge."

"Well talk is good, but cheep. You gotta have backing and status." At this point, Eve had turned and was standing on a plat form. She had a defeated look on her face. She new what he had said was true. She didn't have a politically loud one, so she really couldn't do anything about the injustice of the world, and it made her spark hurt. Jack watched as the platform rose high up into the air. It only took a moment before he and the rest of Team Prime started to rise with her.

After getting to a certain level, Eve stopped the platform and grabbed a couple of pads and sat down against the banister. Looking over her shoulder, Jack reported that she was reading the writing of one of the first 13 Primes. Ratchet explained that Evelyn was fascinated by history and the knowledge that she found in it. She believed no matter what problem you were having in politics or even in daily life, looking back at history, you could find all the answers.

"That seems a bit, far fetched. You can't find all your answers in books. You have to experience life. Not just read it out of a pad." Arcee couldn't help the bite in her tone as it was, well, stupid to be so naive, and Arcee had the awful feeling that it would get Optimus in trouble as things went along.

"Well you would think that. And yet, whenever anything went wrong in her life, she seemed to always find the answer in her books. They never seemed to fail her. Maybe that was why she was chosen to be a Prime. Because of how she can read deeply into things, and find the solution to her problems anywhere." They were pulled out of their conversation by a loud commotion coming from the screen down below and it startled Evelyn who jerked around to see what was happening. She only had a moment to look though because the sudden movement caused her to fall between the two rungs that were keeping her on the platform.

With a scream Eve started falling back. It was such a shock that none of the team knew what to do as she fell to the floor. They heard someone calling Eve's name in the background, but there was nothing they could do. She fell hard to the floor, a thunderous crash resounding thru the building. Raf turned and leaned into Miko, not able to look at Evelyn laying unconscious on the ground. People started rushing towards her, screaming about needing to get her help.

Then, out of no where, Jack felt like someone was pulling his body straight to the floor. It was startling and it pulled a scream from him as his body rushed to meet the floor. Not knowing what to expect, Jack covered his head with his arms, trying to brace himself for impact. And then everything went white.


	6. The NewOld Ex

**So, umm, I have really only checked the spelling on this chapter, and even then, just with my spell check. So yeah. I might in the future go back over and read this again. But at the moment, I just can't even and also I wanted to get this out to you guys and not wait until I can get my life together a read over it for other issues. so yeah, sorry abut any problems, and if you guys want to point them out so I can fix them and maybe be shamed into fixing the issues.**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoy anyways, and I apologize for my laziness.**

* * *

When Jack opened his eyes, he suddenly got very concerned as all he saw was whit. He got even more worried when he heard a ringing in his ears and got no response from his friends when he called there names. Starting to feel panic rise in the pit of his stomach. And just when Jack was sure he was going to scream from all the pent up, well, from the pent up past day, a blue light started to break thru all the white. And he started to hear voices. None of which he recognize, but even still, this meant he was probably not blind of deaf.

After what felt like eons, the white light cleared away, and Jack realized what had been going on. "Well at least I know that these are memories." Jack was looking down at a bio bed, Evelyn laid out, hand pressed to some bandaging, or what he assumed was a bandage, and it looked like she was just now waking.

"Well glad I'm not dead or anything." Looking over, Jack finally noticed his friends, all standing behind him.

"Oh good. Looks like we are all here. I though when I started falling, I was going to die or something." Everyone smiled at Miko's antics, but Jack was just glade the others were there with him.

"I think that we are fallowing along with the important moments from Optimu's life. Her memories and so when she moves, we get pulled along with the memories. So when she fell we all fell. Well, not fell really, but we were pulled into the next memory. And Evelyn's neural net was still processing things while she slept. So that was the white light." Miko turned, a hand on her hip, looking up at Ratchet.

"And, umm, how does this help us get out of her memories?" Glaring down at the petulant teen, Ratchet scoffed.

"Well, now that we know these are memories, we can start to think about how we got here." With a huff and a dismissive hand, Miko turned back to watch just as some bots came in to check on Evelyn. After checking some of her vitals and then writing them down, the nurses said that the doctor would be in o finish her check up and then she could be on her way. And it didn't take long at all.

"Well, well. Looks like we meet again. And still, not at the best times it seems." Evelyn was surprised to see Ratchet coming into her room.

"Medic Ratchet! It is a surprise to see you again. As you still practice, I assume your remedies worked for the senator?"

"Yes they did indeed. I do thank you again for your help. Now it seems, you had a bit of a fall, earlier today. Does that happen often to you?" Evelyn laughed at Ratchet's bluntness.

"If you are asking if I am clumsy, then I would tell you that is true. Because of my small stature, I had trouble walking as a child, and so as i grew, I was given stabilizing struts. But at the time of my, accident, I was sitting and was startled by a commotion. I know I should pay better attention to my surrounding, but well if I did, then I wouldn't get the pleasure of seeing you again so soon." Smiling cheekily at the medic, it almost brought tears to Ratchet's optics to see the young face of his best friend.

"Well aren't you cheeky after getting a neural impact. And besides that and a couple of dents you are fine." After letting Ratchet look her over, Ratchet told her what she needed to do to make sure she would continue on her road to recovery. Evelyn just listened to Ratchet, a smile on her face the entire time as Ratchet started descending into rambling.

"Have you had nourishment today yet?" Ratchet stopped in his ramblings, not really sure what was happening. Evelyn seemed to figure out what was Ratchet's problem. "Well don't friends go out and enjoy nourishment together, and talk. Or would you rather be alone in your nourishment intake?" Ratchet took a moment, trying to figure out what to say.

"Umm, sure. I have a break in about twenty minuets. You should be discharged by then and we, could meet down in the cafeteria." Setting the time, they both decided to meet in twenty minuets.

"Well aren't you smooth, Dr. Cure All! You almost lost your vocal processor with how fast you were talking to her. Does young Ratchet have a crush on Evelyn? OhOo." Miko and Rafael started singing a traditional human love song about how the relationship of people usually goes. Ratchet tuned out after they got to the point they started singing about marriage and something about having baby's.

* * *

With the flash of the white they soon found themselves watching Eve and Ratchet talking and sipping at energon cubs. It seemed a bit pointless to the Cybertonions to be watching the two of them talking, but the children loved to see Ratchet and Optimus becoming friends, and leading to the relationship that was happening in the present. And well Ratchet was reveling in the nostalgia of this entire situation. It was good to see his friend, before all the misery, before all the pain. Seeing her laughing and telling her jokes. At the time this had happened, Ratchet hadn't realized how few years he would have with her. How few years until the end of the Golden age. So he decided, now, in this time, to enjoy the sight of his friend, even if he wasn't able to participate.

"Do not touch me you fools! Unhand me this instant!" Everyone in the room turned to see a doctor flying thru the doors, sliding across the metallic floor. A moment later a rusting silver mech came thru the door pulling off lines that led to different ports on his body. At this point, everyone was standing, people were running from the room. Eve had rushed from her table, going to the doctor who was lying in pain on the ground.

"Shiftlock, I am sorry this news upsets you, but.."

"Upsets me! Because of you, because you wouldn't treat me without the credits immediately, I am going to die. A gladiator, dying because of rust. Because of you!" The gladiator started stalking towards the doctor, but Eve got up to stand between them.

"You must stop. Your anger towards this medic will not help you, or anyone else. It will only injure you or others." Shiftlock just roared.

"Only if they get in my way." With a mighty roar, Shiftlock charged at Eve, who for only a second betrayed her fear before steeling herself to the inevitable onslaught. Sliding a foot back, Eve closed her eyes, fearing what was about to happen. Just as impact was about to occur a flash of silver came from the left, slamming into Shiftlock sending him flying into a wall across the room.

"Lets keep the fighting to the arena, Shiftlock. No matter what they have done to you, its no call to try and hurt a valiant lady." It took a moment for team Prime to figure out what had just happened, along with everyone else. Shiftlock was embedded in the wall, and Eve and Ratchet looked stunned. Jack, along with his friends, felt like they couldn't really focus on the new mech who had saved Evelyn. It was probably because Eve was too stunned to process things.

But after a moment, thundering steps could be heard comeing closer to where Eve stood, stopping right in front of her.

"Are you alright miss? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Tilting her head back to look up at the face of the bot in front of her, Evelyn for the first time in her life, was looking up at Megatronus, best gladiator in all of Cybertron.


	7. Well That Was Weird

**Hey guys. Sorry about how long this took. As I was finishing up those last three chapters, RL got real crazy again. Hopefully going into December, things will get better. (May, or may not)**

 **Anyways. I really don't like this chapter. Like, it feels all sorts of choppy, and everything feels rather rushed. I don't know. Maybe I'm paranoid. (Finishes making tinfoil hat) If any of you have any suggestions, or think I am right or wrong, please let me know, as I'm a touch discouraged about this chapter. Its also super short. Like not even 600 words short. I didn't want the stank from this chapter mucking with the next and if I don't get it out now, then I will probably try messing with it again and you won't see it for another two years.**

 **Wow that was long. And dull. And kinda sad. On to better ish news! I saw Dr. Strange not too long ago, and some plot bunnies have been gnawing on my ankles ever since. (I think I caught them at the movie theater. That is where they seem to migrate to.) And so, I was wondering if you guys might want to see a Dr. Strange fanfic from me? I mean, I will eventually get around to posting it, but if you guys wanna see it now, then I could be convinced to finish polishing it off and upload it. If, idano, you wanna. C=**

 **Well enough with my rambling. Don't know if this is coherent or not. Make sure to drop me a review with your thoughts as they give me the strength to write. Love ya'll and see you later.**

* * *

No One said anything. No one could say anything. Not when their jaws were dropped to the floor. With eyes glued to the scene in from of them, the team watched as Megatron, or because of the time period, Megatronus walked up to the befuddled Eve. He was a good eight feet taller then Evelyn, and with the look on his face, Megatronus seemed to think the tiny femme in front of him was rather adorable.

"I apologize for the uncivilized behavior you just witnessed Miss,...?" With a quick blink of her eyes, Evelyn's processor seemed to catch up to what was going on around her. Straightening her shoulders, Eve lifted her arm up into a shake.

"My name is Evelyn Pax." A smile spread across both mechs faces. Eve smile was endicative of her love of meeting a new mech who has their own personality. Unfortunately, there weren't many in this day and age. On the other hand, Megatronus' smile was a smile that was hard to identify the emotions behind. It was hard to tell if it was a smile of curiosity, or predatory. Though, with what the team knew about Megaton, the two were pretty much the same.

"What a lovely name for a lovely for a lovely femme. My name is Megatronus after the great Prime." Lifting Eve's small hand that was still held in his giant hand, Megatronus placed a light kiss on the back of her hand. "Though I am sure you didn't need me, I was very pleased to be able to aid you in your heroic endeavor. It is rare that I meet a lady with such courage and determination. It was my distinct pleasure meeting you and I hope our paths cross again someday." With a bow over her hand, Megatronus let her go and turned to leave the area.

"What a strange encounter." Eve turned from watching the large silver mech leave back to Ratchet. "Are you alright? You look a bit shaken up?" Ratchet shook himself out of the jealousy that clouded his spark. Giving her an answer to quell her worry, they both sat down again, getting back to there nourishment in silence. Ratchet couldn't believe himself. He had just met this young woman a month ago, and already he was jealous of some mech she only knew for five minuets. He at least had their research day together and her medical. So, really, he had known her for way longer then that suave Megatronuse. Which made him better.

Though, being reminded about how young and naive he had been, Ratchet wished that he hadn't spent the next five years being jealous of his friend. With his hind sight 20/20 Ratchet realized that his jealousy had been what caused his bitterness and sour attitude. It wasn't Eve's fault that he was bitter, or that she was gorgeous. She couldn't help it that her attitude towards life drew people in like the proverbial moth to the flame. It was just how she was, and being bitter about her looking for companionship elsewhere was unfair to her. Until recently, he hadn't even really been showing her any special attention, besides their norm. Turning his attention back to the scene in front of him, Ratchet watched as their friendship blossomed, and knowing the future, Ratchet could feel a warmth rising in his spark, enjoying seeing this moment from the angle of experience.


	8. A Hero Rises

**Hey guys. So, uh, don't kill me kay? Cause then I wouldn't be able to finish the story. :)Sorry about not updating sooner. I just suck. So here is another chapter, I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Sorry but life is crazy right now, and my life has been turned on its ear and well, so, that's what's up. My life on its ear.**

 **Will try to update sooner, but I'm unsure. See ya'll later.**

* * *

After letting their eyes become accustomed to the darkened room again after the blinding white flash, the team realized that they were back at the Hall of Records. Looking around, they saw that Eve was moving around with a hovering data pad cart, going about her daily routine. Taking the opportunity in the stillness, the team needed to address somethings.

"Is anyone else still reeling after the whole Megatron thing? I mean, I can feel my head spinning." Jack couldn't help role his eyes at Miko. Sometimes she could be bit of a drama queen. And by sometimes, he meant all the time.

"Yeah. I know sort of what you mean. It was weird to see the two of them being friendly. And even weirder to see Megatron being polite to her. Or are those sort of the same thing? i don't even know any more." Raf just shook his head, seeming to try to shake out the images of Megatron kissing Optimus' hand. That had been majorly weird.

"Sorta the same. Majorly weird either way. I mean, I didn't even know he could be polite, let alone polite to Optimus." Arcee joined the conversation.

"You all forget, that this isn't Megatron. Megatronus and he are pretty much night and day to each other. Megatronus is a very kind, open harted person, who knew how to use his expanded vocabulary to help make others lives better. Megatron is, well, you know what Megatron is. So comparing the two wont work. They are nothing alike."

"Well if Megatronus is such a peachy guy, then how on Earth did he become the jerk he is today?" Ratchet didn't have an answer for that. To this day he wasn't sure how the kind and genteal bot turned in to the wanna be dictator. Ratchet turned his head to look at Eve, who after putting away the pads she had found lying out, was now sitting down watching some of the daily news. Suddenly a news flash came on, the report going wild. Eve sat forward looking intently at the screen, others who were near coming to look at the screen. Team Prime was also caught off guard by the sudden apearence of Megatronus on the screen, the camera crew trying deperatly to not show the disembowled bot he was standing on.

The flash the went across the bottem read that the galatorial pits were in a riot over Megatronus trying to rise up above his cast. With a glance at Eve, it was easy to see the interest on her face, watching as Megatronus started to talk. He was making a speech about how the system was broken. That things in government needed to change. That if anyone was going to do it, it would be him. He was apparently going to run in the next election for senetors trying to test the system.

"Why is it such a shock for him to be running for your government? I read that it was law on your planet for there to be a yearly election." Raf was looking up at Ratchet for explinations.

"Well, the elections aren't really elections. It's true we could send in our ballots, but there were never really any new bots to be elected. the cast system creates an enviorment where only those who are sorted into the silver class are the only ones who can put themselves up for eleciton. They are the only ones with the money and backing. So for Megatronus to think that he can go from the lowest class to the highest class was unimaginable.

"We all thought that the Elders would put a stop to him, a stop to our rights, which only fueled his campaighn. So the Elders let us elect him when the time came, and he went from poverty to power over night. Megatronus preyed on the general populations want to be elevated in the cast system. And we all fell for it." Ratchet wished it hadn't happened that way. hey had all fallen for it, had falen right into the trap. Maybe it hadn't started as a noose, this plan of his, but it ended almost hanging the entire planet.

"Well I guess that would be a bit of a change." Raf didn't say any more after that. Eve looked shcoked, she knew that there was only four full cycles left till ballots were due, and then to half cycles after that till the announcement of the next cycle of senetors. So for him to be comeing at this race, right near the end., was not only impossible, it was unimaginable. But that was what made the whole thing exciting.


	9. A Knight in Silver

**(Does happy dance) What. What. What. Done in a week. Done in a week. Who's awesome? Who's awesome?**

 **Not me? Well, I can, sorta understand that. But I mean, look at me and my bad self. Getting this ish done sooner then four months. Alright, alright, no more self appreciation. But that doesn't stop you guys. :) Just kinda kidding. But for real. I hope you guys like this chapter and please leave a comment on what you think and maybe even some ideas you might have. Because I would love to incorporate some fan ideas in this. So leave a review and tell me what you think. And I will see you all in the next. Bye!**

* * *

The scene shifted to later that evening. The archives had become practically empty, very few bots were working, putting away the thousands of pads that had been moved around thru out the day, and those that had been checked back in from outside use. There was only one mech studying for a trial the next week, sitting alone in a booth. Eve was sitting behind the main desk, logging in the last of the data pads. The team watched as the last mech stood up, rubbed at the back of his neck and left with a short good by to Eve. She responded and then went back to her work.

"You know, this feels like the set up for a really bad scenario. Like, some one comes out of the darkness, gun in hand, ready to reek their revenge. Shooting the poor archivist, no one the wiser to her death. Oo! I have shivers!"

"Miko! Now your making me worried. That doesn't happen, right Ratch?" Rafael looked up at the oldest mech, clearly worried about the young Optimus.

"No. No one is coming out of the darkness to try and kill her." Ratchet left out the 'I think' part. he was pretty sure, but you never know. "But, I'm not really sure about what is going on here. It's not familiar to me." The other nodded, just glad that nothing shocking was going to happen. After a moment, Eve stood up from her seat, grabbing the freshly logged in pads, and walking them over to their shelf. The spot was located high up o one of the stacks, not to far from the sight of the door. Getting on the lift and once in the right area, she started placing the pads in their designated spots.

She was moving along, when she got to a pad that belonged just a touch out of her reach. Instead of moving the hover deck over, Evelyn just reached out trying to slide the pad in its spot. But in doing so, and not really to Ratchet's surprise, she bumped the leaver of the deck, and it shifted, causing her to stumble over the edge. With a tiny shriek, Eve fell the fifty feet towards the ground. All of team Prime was surprised by her clumsiness, the children unable to watch with their hands over their eyes. What no on noticed was the giant silver mech rushing to stand under the falling Eve.

Eve landed with a huff and a clang, as none other then Megatronus caught her in his arms. He held her close to his chest for a moment, caught off guard by how light she was. While Eve was just surprised at being caught in some mechs's gentle arms and not the hard ground she thought was going to meet her.

"Are you alright? That was quite a fall you almost had?" Eve leaned back a little in his arms, her own wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Oh, uh yes. Better then I would hadn't been if you hadn't been here." Eve couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks. Ratchet realized that this was the moment he lost. This was the moment that Megatron had beaten him to Evelyn's Spark. He had literally swept her off her feet. Ratchet couldn't hope to ever have been that lucky then, and with Evelyn being Optimus now, he would be squashed trying to sweep her off her feet.

"Well I'm just glad to have been here. Couldn't have a beautiful public servant such as yourself getting hurt because of her job." Eve bowed her head trying to hide her blush. "And I do believe I have met you before. I'm not one to forget someone as stunning as you." Megatronus took that moment to gently let Eve to the floor, making sure she was stable.

"I'm not sure if your seeing right, or remembering all that well either. I'm not, beautiful. You might need to be seen by a doctor as I think I damaged you in my clumsy fall." Eve was staring holes into the ground, and so she missed the look on Megatronus' face. He looked, happy, and entertained by her modesty.

"Ahh. Now I remember. Evelyn Pax. You were that feisty Femme who stood up to Shiftlock. Well, I don't believe I need an appointment for my optics, because you are just as lovely today, as you were that day. You are far to modest for your own good." Eve finally looked up to see the smile on Megatronus' face. She really wasn't able to look at it long, as she felt far to awkward and embarrassed.

"Well, either way. Um, thank you for catching me. I'd like to say I'm not usually so clumsy, but unfortunately it seems to be a pattern with me." Eve gave a shy smile. It was such an unusual feeling, to be so, insecure. She had never felt this way around anyone before. Ever, and it was freaking her out.

"I'm sure that's not true. And besides, It gives me something meaningful to do with my life." Megatronus didn't know why he was trying to make this Femme more comfortable, but for some reason, he felt the need to make her feel better. "Speaking of. I was wondering if you could help me with something. I, well have this speech I have been working on and, well I was told the best place to get a second opinion on it was here. Anyway you could help me?" Megatronus had pulled out a data pad, and Eve was already looking it over.

"Yes. This is a function the archives can provide. When would you like our notes?" Megatronus thought for a moment.

"Well, I was thinking tomorrow, if that's alright. And, well, I was hoping it might be, well, just you who looks at it?" It was Megatronus' turn to feel awkward. He had come in, thinking that he would get anyone he could to look at his speech. Anyone that wouldn't just laugh him out of the archives. But now he really, really wanted Evelyn to look at it. And no one else. Eve gave him a funny look, but complied anyways, liking how she had been singled out by someone. It made her feel good.

"Alright. I can have it ready by twenty-hundred hours tomorrow. You can come then or any time after, but before the closure of the Archive. Is that alright for your schedule?" Again, Megatronus looked a little embarrassed. To team Prime, this was one of the weirdest interactions between these two they had ever seen. They couldn't decide if it was sweet, or just awkward and embarrassing for all involved. For Miko personally, she just thought it was gross and icky.

"Well, again I happen to be a very difficult customer, and for that I apologize. But I'm very busy the next two weeks leading up to the start of the campaign trail. So I can't leave Kaon until, as it happens, campaign day. I was wondering if I could give you my video comm and we could maybe have a video chat about it whenever is convenient for you?" Evelyn had to pause, thinking about this. She normally didn't do things like that. Giving or taking private comm's, as it could be very dangerous. But for some reason she felt relaxed around this mech and, going against what she normally did, she accepted.

"Alright. I guess I can make that work." Megatronus smiled widely.

"Wonderful. You are a beautiful lifesaver. I am forever in your debt." Megatronus leaned over Eve's hand, gently kissing the top, just like he had the day they had met. The team watched as Megatronus sent Eve his private comm and then said goodbye. The giant mech walked out the door, leaving a stunned Eve behind. When the door shut, Eve leaned back on the wall sliding down. She leaned her head back, a smile on her lips. It had been a crazy half hour and Eve wasn't even sure how to process everything that had just happened. It was all to much.


	10. Date? Maybe?

**Quick note, I'm adding a new thing to the story. (Not actually sure if this is new, but I'm to lazy to check back on the other chapters. c:) So further down, there is one point where we see Evelyn's thoughts in Italics and in that case the rest of the team are also able to hear her thoughts. It is not addressed in this chapter, but in the next they will acknowledge it. Just so you all know.**

 **Kay! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Tell me if this chapter if up to snuff, cause I'm not quite sure about this one. That and I love to hear form you. (Wow I sound desperate.) *crunches discounted Valentines day candy* I'm not desperate!**

 **Okay I'm done. Promised a short note.**

 **See you in the next!**

* * *

The scene shifted again, to Eve sitting on a couch like apparatus, data pad in hand. It looked like she was just finishing up with the pad Megatronus had given her. No one really had anything to say. Everything that was going on was just, so strange. No one was sure what was going to happen. Not even Ratchet was sure anymore. A lot of interactions between Evelyn and Megatronus had had with each other had happened without Ratchet and Eve hadn't confined in him what had happened. He remembered Eve telling hims a very abbreviated version, but that was it. This was a very strange thing to experience. Seeing all that had happened that Ratchet hadn't been able to change. It was, eye opening for the old Mech.

Eve put down the pad and turned to her monitor, typing in some numbers. She seemed to hesitate for a moment. But eventually after seeming to beat some unknown struggle, she finished her typing and the screen turned blue, then there was a beeping sound. And then the screen shifted to the smiling face of Megatronus.

"What a familiar sight for me. From my nightmares!" Miko nudged Jack who laughed a little at her joke.

"I so know what you mean." Arcee glared at the two teens, shushing them as the two bots began talking.

"Hello there Miss Pax. Thank you for being able to contact me this late. I do apologize for the inconvenience to you but it is truly helpful to me." Eve smiled genuinely at him.

"Well that is alright. I don't mind doing this. I have sent you the edited version of your speech. I took the liberty of doing some more research for you and found some quotes from different parts of History that I thought might give your speech some more political weight. The edits are in red and can be changed back if you don't think they work." Megatronus was shaking his head.

"No, no, no. This is perfect. This has really helped and I think what you added has really made this speech better. So thank you for that. This has really helped and I think will add a lot of credibility to my speech. You are a brilliant as you are beautiful." Eve felt her cheeks turn blue. She didn't know why he though she was beautiful, but if she thought about it, she didn't mind much.

"Well like I said, it's the least I can do. And I hope you are able to achieve your goal of becoming a Senator. You deserve it at this point." Evelyn gave him a shy smile.

"I only wish others saw what you see. Speaking of, are you doing anything tomorrow?" Eve furrowed her brow, confusion clear on her face. "Oh, I mean. Well, I was just wondering if you would be my, well, guest to the campaign dinner after, the speech's." Megatronus was giving her his best smile, hoping she would say yes. Team Prime just wanted the awkward to stop. Seeing Optimus getting asked out on a "date" by Ratchet was weird and awkward enough. But this, was really, really out there.

"Uh, well. I am unsure. I have never been to, well anything like that. I'm not sure how well I would fit in. I'm just an archivist. Not a senator. I just don't know." Eve looked away from her screen. Megatronus seemed a bit confused by her sudden show of insecurity. It was different.

"Surly you have been to conventions and the like. After all, you are in the most prominent city in all of Cybertron, not to mention a very high ranking archivist. Surly you have been to something like this?" Eve shook her head. This was all so new. So surreal to her. She really didn't know what to do, and wished she could talk with Alfa Prime. He might be able to make some sense of all this.

"Well, not really. I'm more the behind the sense sort of person. I like doing the research and finding the truths for others to speak. I watch others on the media screens at work saying the things I have found. I prefer that sort of job. So I'm not sure I would like going." Megatronus nodded his head, taking in all she was saying.

"I totally get what you are saying, and respect your feeling. But,... I would really really like you to come." Megatronus gave Eve a cheeky smile, and once again she had to duck her head to hide her blush. It was weird for a mech to show her this type of attention. "So, because of that, i need you to tell me what I have to do to get you to come with me. Anything at all, you name it, and I will do it." Eve smiled sadly at the silver mech on the screen.

"How about you give me a day or two to think about this. And then I will let you know. How's that sound?" Megatronus smiled brightly.

"Alright my lady. You may tack as long as you want. I want you to be comfortable with this and, maybe want to do this again." Miko felt her stomach flip, and from the look on her friends faces, theirs had done the same thing. This was super gross, and Miko just wanted this all to end.

"I, might even like that. And I will, call in about two days with my answer, so I will talk to you then."

"I look forward to that. Goodnight and I hope you rest well." Megatronus bowed his head and then ended the call. Eve took a moment, letting out a huge sigh as she threw herself back onto her bed.

 _How had this happened? Nothing like this ever happened in real life. Only in the cinema's did something like this happen. It must be a joke. Who can I talk to? No one is really that close to me. Except Alpha Prime. But how awkward would that be to ask about maybe dating advice. So that also means no one at work. Wait. Not someone I work with regularly. That means..._

"Ratchet! I can talk to Ratchet! He can help!"


	11. Date? Probably

**Y'all, I am scraping the bottom of the barrel, I know where I want this story to go, but I am having trouble getting there. And I hate to to this. Like really. But until I get some idea about how to continue towards the end of the Golden age, I'm not able to post. So if anyone one has any ideas about what they want to see, anything to just get the creative juices flowing. I might take a second to work on my Batwoman universe or some other story ideas. So yeah. That is just what is going on right now.**

 **What I really need right now is just some ideas. And if anyone has some, give them to mee! Maybe on some things that could happen at this convention thing.**

 **Anyways. Would love to hear from you guys. Its been awhile on both our parts, but I am glad to be making the first contact. Make sure to review and favorite!**

 **See you all in the next.**

 **P.S. whenever I figure out what I am doing with my life I will probably re-write this because this chapter isn't the best. Feel free to contradict me. C:**

* * *

"Am I the only one who thinks that was so gross? Like, I might need a vomit bag, like the ones you see on an airplane. I might need like, ten of those." Rafeal giggled a little at Miko's joke.

"Could you try and at least act your age? Instead of the immature child you seem to be portraying." Ratchet refused to role his eyes and give into her childishness.

"No. No she is right. That was really gross. I'm not sure I can take all the nasty that just happened. Even if it is still Megatronus, not Megatron, its all just to mushy." Miko fist bumped Arcee, the two females in total agreement.

"I mean, I think it's kinda sweet. I mean, if you look past the whole soon to be villain and hero making googly eyes at each other. I think it's nice that Optimus is happy." Miko glared at Jake.

"Eww. I didn't know I was friends with a romantic. I might not be able to hang with you anymore if this is your true color." Jake was going to retort when the scene suddenly came to life. Eve walked into this new environment, a bit faster then was probably polite, but she was running late and hated to keep Ratchet waiting.

 _'Why can I never be on time for anything?'_ Everyone was startled by the sudden voice of Optimus. It was weird because she hadn't even opened her mouth to speak.

"Am I the only one who thinks that that was weird?" Everyone nodded, agreeing with Jack. But no one really had an answer as to why this was happening. They watched as Eve weaved in between lots of people walking thru a hallway, She bumped into someone and apologized but kept going, ignoring their rude remarks. Eventually she arrived in the hospital cafeteria. She scanned around, eventually finding Ratchet sitting at a table.

 _'Ugh, and why does he have to always be so darn punctual!'_ Though her words seemed frustrated, the tone she used and the smile on her face showed she held no real hate for her new friend. Ratchet could help smiling at that.

"I forgot how bad she was at being on time. Now Optimus is always there on time or early. Eve was, well a bit scatter brained" The others didn't see what was so funny about someone being late all the time, but maybe it was an inside joke for the two.

"Hello Ratchet! Sorry I'm late. There was an accident on my bus route and be had to take a detour. You weren't waiting long were you?" The Ratchet of the past smiled at Eve, watching as she sat with him at a table. He slid over a cube of energon for her to process.

"No. Not long. And this break gave me a chance to look at some reports. How has your day been going though? You seem a bit flustered." Eve looked down at her food, playing with it a bit, unsure where to start.

"Well, uh I was wondering what you, as well a mech, uh well what you would think of a feeme who went to a formal occasion with someone who is more of an acquaintance, as sort of, well there invited guest?" Ratchet had a dumb look on his face for a moment, trying to process the question.

"Well, uh. I think, uh, it would depend. Does this feeme feel comfortable going with this mech?" Eve took a moment, thinking if she did trust Megatronus enough to spend an evening with him. After a moment though, she nodded. "Well then, I think if she feels comfortable, and wants to get to know him better, then she should probably do what she feels is best. Does that help?" Eve nodded enthusiastically.

"Thanks Ratchet. I knew you would be able to help. So, no more about that, what about you? How is you day going? Anything fun, or exciting happening in your life?"

The noise of the area seemed to die out suddenly, though people were still talking. Then a moment later everything went white.

"Great. What is with the just staying in the moment for more then a second?" Miko thru her hands in the air, looking exasperated. Now Ratchet rolled his eyes.


End file.
